In the past, sheets printed by an image forming apparatus such as a multi function color copying apparatus (MFP) are usually stapled by a stapler, punched for binding, and bound and filed in a binder or the like.
However, when the sheets are punched in this way, it is difficult to reuse the sheets. Therefore, it is known that a clip is used to bind plural sheets without punching the sheets and, for example, left side surfaces of the sheets are fixed.
The present invention provides an image forming apparatus having a function of making it possible to clip sheets such that the sheets can be filed without being punched.